


Watch You Tease

by FistBumpQueen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom John, Confrontations, Fantasizing, John Knows, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV John Reese, Strip Tease, Surveillance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FistBumpQueen/pseuds/FistBumpQueen
Summary: Finch won't admit it but he watches Reese. Off duty or not, he follows him with his cameras, he even has a few at his apartment. Reese knows but doesn't bring it up, Finch thinks he's sneaky but Reese knows the man barely ever stops watching him. Reese decides he's tired of keeping quiet about it and decides to tease the older man a little before confrontation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who need clarification on when Reese first notices, its around the 10th or 11th episode of season 1. This is my first fic about these two so take it easy, it might be slightly OC.

Reese knew the moment Finch started his little "hobby". It's shortly after Snow and his men snipe him. Listening to the desperation in the older mans voice as he bribes the morgue doc to stich him up had made him feel like more than just an employee and from then on he paid even more attention to the paranoid man.

He walks into the library earlier than normal and Finch is trying to act natural but Reese had seen every camera on his way here, follow him. At first he had thought it was just the machine, but then he saw one of the camera's spin around to its normal position after he made it obvious he was watching it.

He doesn't mind his employers attention. In fact he enjoys it. He knows Finch feels guilty and ashamed so he doesn't confront him. Knows that when Harold gave him the apartment that it was bugged and had at least 5 cameras.

One in the kitchen, one facing the entry way, one covering the layout of the living room and one in the dining room and of course one in his bedroom.

Normally he would take them all down the second he moved in, but he found he liked the thought of Harold watching him sleep, watching him do normal people things, watching as he prepared for the day, and of course watching when he did feel the need to find sexual release.

John is pretty positive that the first time he touched himself in clear view of the living room camera on the couch, that Finch had stopped watching the second he figured out what John was going to do. He didn't have that sense that someone living was watching him. Just a computer.

He hasn't touched himself since and it's been months. He can feel the need, the pull to just say fuck it and drop his pants and jack himself until he see's stars. He hold's back still, until he can't take it any longer.

Can't handle the constant silence they both have on the topic. Harold has to know that Reese has noticed by now. Neither one of them is an idiot. John just wants to tease the hell out of the older man before flat out stating that he likes that Harold watches him.

It's one of their late night's. Closing up a mission and double checking that the number is safe before heading to the library to do as they please. It was one of the more irritating missions, protecting an internet billionaire. Logan Pierce. The entire time the kid is hitting on him with suggestive comments and lusty eyes, all John can think about is getting the hell home and sleeping.

It isn't until he's back, Logan safe to be an idiot again and John shows Harold the watch that John decides he's done acting like there isn't anything between them. John watches that slight flash of jealousy in Finch's eyes as he smashes the expensive time piece, and he wills the hard on away till later.

John barely contains the urge to run the whole way back to his apartment. Instead, walking the 3 blocks from the library to the apartment like normal. Once he gets the door unlocked he's already stripping off his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He rolls his shoulders as the material drops to the floor and he heads to the bathroom as he gets his belt undone and pants unzipped, lets them drop halfway to the door and steps out of them.

He knows the living room camera has a perfect view of his nude backside, and pauses at the door to look over in the direction of the camera without actually giving himself away. He hides the smirk as he walks into the bathroom. The camera was shaking.

John can't make his smirk disappear the entire time he washes up in a hot shower. The only thing he can think about is Harold at the library or one of his safe houses, watching John tease him and possibly getting hard from it.

Once he's done he loosely wraps a towel around his waist and walks calmly to his bedroom. The camera is placed in the corner closest to the windows so it has a good view of the bed. John doesn't even think before he grabs his towel and pats the remaining water drops and scrubs it over his dripping hair.

He doesn't bother with humility, he's not ashamed of his body. Knows its littered with scars but those are just a history permanently seared into his skin. Knows he's built and muscled evenly, his cock already half hard and swelling quickly.

John sits on his bed and crawls back till he's leaning against the headboard. Can't help but shake with anticipation as he slowly drags his hands down his chest, stopping briefly to rub over his nipples inhaling quickly as the sensation washes over him.

He tease's himself till he's fully hard and eager. When he finally slides his hand around himself he's already leaking precome and he lets out a groan before stroking a few times loosely and stopping. Takes a deep breath as he reaches towards the side table and pulls out his lube.

John can imagine Harold watching and wanting to touch himself but feeling guilty about it. He pours some lube on his left hands fingers and then a little on his right before he grips his cock once more in his slick right hand and lets it glide smoothly. He turns slightly more towards the camera so Harold can see his left hand slowly inching down to his hole before his first finger just presses against it and he let's out a loud moan.

It's been awhile since he's done this but the stretch is anticipated, as he slides his finger in and his whole body jolts at the pleasure/pain of it. He remembers only trusting 2 people to ever do this with. Surrendering himself over to another person like this. John knows it would probably be more painfully for Finch than anything else.

He's so caught up that he doesn't even notice the burn as he slides in a second finger and scissors them apart a couple times before. His right hand is slow and teasing, sensual torture. His breathing heightens, coming out in short, staccato pants.

Pictures Harold's long elegant fingers dragging and clawing all over his body, his calculative eyes hooded with want and his mouth swollen and plump from the kisses he would place. Detailed pictures of Harold fucking him fill his head. John riding him, sinking onto his cock slowly, till he's buried to the hilt and full. Harold teasing him, pressing in slowly, stretching his ass just right. John would beg for every last inch he has to offer.

John moans heatedly when he pulls his fingers out and then slams 3 back in. He's shaking apart and he's not even touching his cock anymore. Too much. He's already so close.

Can see Harold sat at his desk, hand curled around his cock, stroking in rhythmically perfect strokes. His blue eyes clouded as his chest rises and falls deeply. Can just picture Harold moaning out John's name as he watches him get off.

Can practically hear Harold whisper, "I want you John". And he briefly looks toward where he knows the camera is placed and see's the light blink just as his fingers slam into his prostate and that's all he can take.

"Harold! Oh fuck!" He come's so hard his muscles tense so hard they feel as if they are going to snap, his eyes roll into the back of his head and all he see's for a few minutes is white. When he does come back to, he contemplates calling Harold to see if he can catch the aftermath of the man's own orgasm.

His hands run quicker than his protesting brain and by the time he notices, he's dialed Harold's number and the phone is ringing.

"Ehem, hello Mr. Reese." Harold picks up after the 4th ring and his voice is shaky. John doesn't hesitate this time, he stares straight at the camera as he speaks.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" John smirks as he hears the older mans breath hitch.

"I'm afraid I don't know-" Harold tries to start before John interrupts.

"Don't even try to lie Harold. I've know about the camera's since I moved in, I know you like to watch me. I'm fine with it. I like it. What I'd like even better though, is if you'd come over and we can do this in person this time." John is nothing but charm and cockiness on the outside but they both can hear the hope and want in his gravely voice.

".... I'll be there in 30 minutes." Harold says lowly and John shivers at the lust in his voice.

"Oh thank fuck!" John grunts out as he wipes off his chest as his cock jumps in excitement.

"And John... Don't touch yourself till I get there." Harold's voice in nothing but a growl now and John whimpers at the implications.

"Hurry Harold." John whines as tries to obey the older mans order.

"Mmm. See you soon." Harold says as he hangs up. John is already shaking again as he awaits his boss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr, unfortunately it was anon so I can't dedicate it to you by name. I do watch POI so I was kinda excited for this one. Had fun writing it as a quick thing, might write another or a continuation for the real sexy times ;)  
> Also for my Tension, or Sterek readers awaiting updates. I shall have one up this month lovelies.  
> If you have any requests go ahead to my Tumblr kaylasfiction. I've got some Sterek gifs up and they seem to be pretty popular.  
> Anyway I love you guys, stay awesome!


End file.
